The present invention relates to novel silicone compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel enoxy functional silane compounds which are useful as scavenging agents for chemically combined hydroxy groups in one package, moisture curable, room temperature vulcanizable compositions.
Enoxy functional silanes are well known in the art; see for example the patent application of White et al., Ser. No. 277,524, filed June 26, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526 assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. White et al. discloses that enoxy functional silanes can be utilized as scavengers for chemically combined hydroxy groups such as methanol to provide room temperature vulcanizable (RTV) compositions which exhibit improved shelf stability. White et al. further discloses that when enoxy functional silanes are used as scavengers there must also be included an effective amount of curing accelerator selected from the group consisting of substituted guanidines, amines and mixtures thereof.
Accordingly, as a part of the research and development of the White et al. composition, the present applicant conducted research into the discovery and development of enoxy functional silanes which did not require the assistance of a curing accelerator. During such research, the novel class of silane compounds of the present invention were discovered. Furthermore, one compound within the novel class of compounds of the present invention was found to be particularly effective as a scavenger composition and hence is specifically disclosed in the White et al. patent application (i.e. methyldimethoxy-2(1-carboethoxy)propenoxysilane).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel class of enoxy functional silane compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to disclose a novel class of silanes which are useful as scavenging agents for chemically combined hydroxy groups.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing the novel enoxy functional silanes of this invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the following detailed description.